020914-Beau-Sami
08:18 -- arcaneArtisan AA began pestering chessAficionado CA at 20:18 -- 08:18 AA: Oh hi Beau. Have a nice nap? 08:19 CA: Hm? Oh yes, sorry, I just realized how long it had been since I'd slept... 08:19 CA: The Fool wasn't helping... 08:20 AA: No worries. He WAS a little tiring. Plus, you're our leader while we're here, so you've got to stay well rested. 08:20 AA: So....notice anything different about me? 08:21 -- arcaneArtisan AA indicates her outfit, which is no longer covered with the ghastly sweater. -- 08:21 CA: Nope, all I know is that it's a bit chilly in here, you should find a sweater... 08:21 AA: I think I'm just about done with sweaters forever. 08:22 CA: I don't blame you... 08:22 CA: I feel the same about spiders and other insects... 08:23 AA: Ughh, yeah. And it looks like the spiders followed us here. 08:23 AA: Plus bees! Although I kind of like bees....at least I like small bees. 08:23 CA: I didn't think that prototypes would carry over... 08:23 CA: I don't... 08:24 CA: They sting a lot, and the buzzing is infuriating... 08:26 AA: Yeah, but they're cute if you leave them alone, and they help there be more flowers. 08:26 AA: And they're so fuzzy! 08:27 CA: I've had bad experiences in the past with them, so I think my view of them is a bit more wary... 08:29 AA: Oh. You're not allergic, are you? 08:30 CA: Nope, just call it a phobia... 08:30 CA: Though now that I think about it... 08:30 CA: I doubt it will affect me after what we've gone through... 08:31 AA: Oh, okay. But if you DO get creeped out when we have to deal with them, you can hold my hand. Or even hide behind me if you need to. 08:31 CA: We'll see I guess... 08:32 CA: So how DID you get that retched thing off?... 08:32 AA: I uh....well I actually kind of had to make another cursed paintbrush first. 08:32 AA: The cursed paintbrush and the cursed sweater fought each other, and I was able to take them both off while they were. 08:32 AA: It was Scarlet's idea. 08:32 CA: I'll have to thank her later then... 08:33 AA: Yeah, it was nice of her. 08:33 CA: Um, if you took it off, where is it now?... 08:33 AA: We boxed the sweater and the paintbrush both up in some tupperware then Null put a Hope Shield around it and captchalogged it. 08:35 CA: Hopefully we'll be able to find a better form of containment... 08:35 AA: Hopefully we'll just be able to destroy the flippin' things. 08:36 CA: I can only hope... 08:36 AA: But Balish has so much going on I'm thinking of talking to that evil sprite of his personally. But I'm going to get some pointers from Scarlet first. She seems to be pretty clever about managing people and negotiating things. 08:38 CA: That seems to be hr specialty... 08:40 CA: So did I miss anything else after I went away?... 08:41 AA: Not a lot. I've been building up your house as best I could, but we don't have a lot of build grist. I wanted to add some defensive capabilities, like some armored positions for Nate to shoot at monsters from if they came. But the Build Grist is so low, and I didn't want to spend ALL of it on this. We might still need to use some for alchemy. 08:42 AA: We really need to figure out a way to beat these fancy new imps. 08:42 CA: Hopefully how much it takes to kill a single one of those imps is worth the grist payout... 08:42 AA: Hopefully. But we weren't even able to kill ONE. 08:43 CA: We just need to have a better strategy than "Everyone attack"... 08:43 AA: Yeah. You're right. 08:44 AA: Well, you're our leader, AND the resident chess master. You got any ideas for strategies? 08:44 CA: Well, Perhaps we could focus our abilities in more supportive ways... 08:45 AA: Okay. That makes sense. 08:45 CA: Physical attacks don't seem to be helpful, so mental attacks are a way to go... 08:45 CA: Perhaps focusing our power into boosting the heavy hitters, and when you aren't boosting, your mentally harming them... 08:46 CA: The armor is metal, so electricity or heat could be useful... 08:46 CA: We have to make sure Aura refrains from her power, since it seems to have obvious drawbacks... 08:48 CA: It seems my powers have apparant offensive abilities, in the form of lasers... 08:48 CA: Attacks that harm many at once would be very necessary, as they fly in groups it seems... 08:49 CA: So your whirlwinds, as an example... 08:53 AA: (( Haha, I didn't expect you to go over everything all at once. ;P )) 08:53 CA: Perhaps we could make use of the thorny terrain... 08:53 CA: ((You have stumbled into Beau's strength, expect rants)) 08:53 AA: Wow. We should've gotten you to start making strategies ages ago, Beau! 08:54 AA: I think I can attack a bunch at once with Breath, but I don't think I can do a lot of damage that way. 08:54 AA: Maybe if I used Action Lines, but it would take a lot of color... 08:55 AA: ...I learned a new Brush Technique that might let me help the others out though! I think I can sort of change the terrain around us with it. Might be able to give us an advantage of some sort, if you can think of something that would make things harder on them. 08:55 AA: ...I can mostly just do plants though. 08:56 CA: If you don't mind, I'd like you to refrain from that magic, but if you must, please refrain from over using it... 08:56 AA: Yeah, I know but....Libby said she thinks I *need* to use it more, to get more control over it. 08:56 AA: She seems to think I can't *not* use it or something. 08:57 CA: I guess we'll see when ever that happens... 08:58 CA: And um, I'm sorry about the fool. I know some of the things he was saying was making you uncomfortable... 08:58 AA: It's not a big problem. And it's not your fault anyway. 09:00 CA: It's a shame he hasn't seen butler though... 09:01 AA: ...yeah. But there are lots of reasons he might not have. Maybe we should look for signs of Butler before we break camp here. Look for surprisingly clean sections of forest, or search for the smell of coffee or something. 09:01 AA: Or just see if we can find any evidence of him being here. 09:02 AA: Or having been here. 09:03 CA: Well, finding him is second to ensuring the safty of this team... 09:04 AA: Yeah, but that doesn't mean it's not still a priority. We'll make sure everyone's safe, and prepare to fight these imps, then we'll search for Butler in our downtime. 09:16 CA: Yeah, sure, let's do that... 09:16 CA: Anyways, I think I'll find others, to discuss strategy. 09:17 AA: Ok, bye! 09:17 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 22:00 --